Metodo de estudio
by nedia
Summary: Su método de trabajo ya me lo he aprendido de memoria…. Hecho que no quita que sea imposible seguirlo. No es por ser exagerado….es que simplemente es imposible. RonHermione!


Bostezo solo de ver cuanto trabajo tenemos acumulado. Libros, libros…y más libros.

"haz el favor de sentarte bien, Ronald. Esto es una biblioteca. No la sala común"

Y ahí estamos de nuevo. ¿Qué le importara a ella que voltee la silla? Y sin embargo, la pongo derecha de nuevo, como un dócil corderito. Suspiro pesadamente…y es que no puedo evitarlo…bostezo de nuevo.

Y ella me mira ceñuda por un momento…y de nuevo baja su mirada. Resulta graciosa cuando se enfrasca tanto en un libro. Estrecha mucho sus ojos marrones y asiente de vez en cuando…supongo que al memorizar algún dato importante.

Su método de trabajo ya me lo he aprendido de memoria…. Hecho que no quita que sea imposible seguirlo. No es por ser exagerado….es que simplemente es imposible.

Una vez que ha pasado por la biblioteca y arrasado con; por lo menos, tres libros que tengan que ver sobre el tema, tiene dos opciones. Según se quede en la biblioteca o vuelva a la sala común.

Si prefiere lo primero, se sentara en una mesa cercana a uno de los grandes ventanales. Que le ilumine de lleno los rayos del sol, bronceando su piel y regalándole brillos espectaculares a su enredado cabello.

En caso de que el sol ya no pueda brindarle su esplendor, se sentara en alguno de los asientos del principio de las mesas largas y rectangulares que ambientan a la sala, de manera que la luz de los candiles y las velas le ofrezcan una iluminación perfecta.

Siempre se sentara en el lado izquierdo de las mesas. Porque ella es diestra. Y odia que su brazo le haga sombra sobre el pergamino, libro y/o apuntes que este utilizando en esos momentos.

Por supuesto que al estar en la "fabulosa" estancia repleta de libros, no se conformará con tres libros. De hecho se levantara; por lo menos dos veces, a coger alguno más. Nunca devuelve ninguno a su sitio antes de tiempo. Solo cuando se va a ir de la biblioteca. Aunque solo los ojee una vez, aunque no los vuelva a utilizar en las siguientes horas que este allí. El "por si acaso" esta en su orden del día.

Yo creo que la tienda de Hogsmeade donde venden pergaminos se hace de oro solo con sus compras. Y es que es capaz de gastar tres pergaminos enteros solo con anotar lo que a ella le haya parecido importante para su trabajo. Saca la pluma de un pequeño estuche plateado. Saca el tintero recelosamente guardado en una cajita de madera. Unta la pluma en el tintero y comienza a escribir. Primero el titulo del libro que esta consultando, siguiendo del número de página. Por último, las frases o párrafos que ella determina.

Después de tener apuntado todo lo necesario, saca un nuevo pergamino. Este último distinto. Como ella dice, tiene para tomar apuntes y para entregar trabajos. Y yo que utilizo el mismo para todo.

Con su delicada grafía, escribe el título del trabajo. Vuelve a releer sus "apuntes", abre de nuevo los libros consultados. Cabecea convencida, y comienza a escribir. La verdad es que no coincide nunca con lo que ha escrito. Utiliza datos apuntados, pero hila los resúmenes de una forma casi inexplicable.

Si solo se trata de estudiar, el método es distinto. Después del tiempo empleado en los "apuntes" , los deja a un lado y abre el libro desde el principio. Algo que veo absurdo. Claro que no seré yo quien se lo diga…una vez intente hacérselo ver y me preguntó tan escandalizada que como era que no lo entendía que casi prefiero no volver a verla de esa forma.

Asegura que no, pero yo estoy convencido de que se aprende el libro de memoria. De arriba abajo.

Si por el contrario, se decide a ir a la sala común, el método variara un poquito. Para empezar, siempre se sentara en la misma silla. Aun no me explico como siempre lo tiene libre cuando ella aparece por la puerta de entrada. Pero la cuestión es que lo tiene.

Cerca de la ventana, por supuesto. Aunque poco importa. El sol no suele dar por las tardes. Y por las mañanas da en el extremo contrario de la sala. Ella siempre lo dice. Tendrían que cambiar la mesa de lugar.

Yo no podría estar tan en desacuerdo. Esta cerca de la chimenea…y cuando el fuego crepita y chasquea sobre la madera, podría juraros que parece todo un juego de luces.

El como se refleja en ella. El como baila sobre ella.

No importa que mis ojos se cansen a lo largo de todo el tiempo que se dedica a estudiar.

Es un espectáculo único.

Sobra decir que si me encuentro con ella "estudiando" su método queda olvidado no me preguntéis donde.

Aunque terminemos discutiendo, debo admitir que es divertido. Porque es divertido verla tan desesperada…en el buen sentido claro.

Resulta tierno apreciar su nerviosismo cuando me acerco a ella por detrás y alzo mi brazo hasta el estante que ella no llega y cojo el libro que necesita.

Se sienta en frente mío….y a veces me ha tenido que pedir cambiarnos de sitio porque ella se ha sentado en el lado derecho de la mesa.

Chasquea su lengua..nerviosa…cuando ve que solo hay un libro sobre la mesa. Entonces se levanta a por dos más…cualquiera que tenga que ver con el tema del trabajo.

Y da lo mismo que yo de mal o no lo de….ella siempre me tiene que reprochar…que si _siéntate bien… no masques tan ruidosamente…¿quieres hacer el favor de concentrarte?...ronald por Merlin, escribe algo…..concéntrate…_Un sin fin de sermones que, sinceramente, a veces me merezco…y otras veces no se a que vienen.

Lo mismo da…hace tiempo que me di cuenta que un día sin poder verla estudiar…o sin oír sus reproches, se me hacía mucho más largo…y normalmente…mucho más odioso.

Lo dicho…su método es imposible seguirlo…por eso creo que ella se apiada de mi cuando estudiamos juntos. Hace una tregua y estudiamos con un ritmo más lento…más pausado. Sin pausas pero sin prisas..como suele decir. Una bonita frase en una canción de un muggle que ella escucha.

Escribe su nombre cuando esta todo repasado y terminado. Con una caligrafía perfecta, firma con su nombre entero. Hermione Jane Granger.

No puedo reprimir otro bostezo. Y a pesar de que estoy casi convencido de que de nuevo me mirara mal, me restriego los ojos con cansancio. Cuatro horas seguidas. Ya ni siquiera el sol nos acompaña. Y podría jurar que Madama Pince esta deseando que nos larguemos.

"tomémonos un respiro ¿eh?...es todo un logro que te hayas portado tan bien durante tanto tiempo sin protestar"

Y me dan ganas de reprender el que me trate como un crío. Pero su sonrisa solo consigue que le acompañe. Que le ayude a dejar todo en su sitio. Casi podría asegurar que Madame Pince ha vocalizado un "aleluya".

Ya fuera de la biblioteca…de la "fabulosa" biblioteca, no freno mis impulsos de agradecer su ayuda.

Tengo que agacharme para poder rozar su mejilla. Se que luego me arrepentiré...y que más tarde no querré salir de mi habitación, pero que diantres! La adoro.

Adoro como abre sus ojos sorprendidos color marrón, como se sonroja con una indecisa sonrisa. Adoro como se recoge un mechón de pelo tras su oreja; cohibida.

Y cuando un rayo de lucidez cruza mi cabeza, me aparto súbitamente. ¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo? Solo mostrar…mi cariño…a mi mejor amiga…nada más. ¿y por que tengo ganas de desaparecer de su atenta mirada?

"mañana tendremos que seguir estudiando, Ronald. Así que no te acuestes muy tarde"

Adoro como logra calmar mis nervios. Y como logra calmarse y ser la de siempre…¡y como logra calmarme a mi! Y….Ey! ¿Cómo que mañana seguiremos estudiando?

¡Mañana es sábado, Hermione!

**Notas Después de dibujar un dibujillo sobre esta genial pareja me apeteció escribir un poquito. No es algo que este muy muy trabajado…pero a mi me resultó tierno escribirlo.**

**Por favor!!! Sus sugerencias…sus críticas….sus reviews…los agradeceré…ETERNAMENTE! Porque me alegran y me ayudan a continuar escribiendo!**

**Un beso enorme!**


End file.
